<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Heartbeat. {Starker} by EmilySweet104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094968">Second Heartbeat. {Starker}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104'>EmilySweet104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos aparece, el chasquido hace eco en los rincones de la tierra y la mitad de la población se consume en cenizas.</p><p>Sin embargo, Strange descubre que no hay solo un universo en el cual pueden ganar.</p><p>Sino dos.</p><p>♡Drama {80%}<br/>♡Romance {20%}</p><p>♡Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i. Not ready to die.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I've stood in the dark, been</em><br/><em>Waiting</em> <em>all this time </em></p><p><em>While we damn the dead </em><br/><em>I'm</em> <em>t</em><em>rying to survive"</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Not ready to die; Avenged sevenfold.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"No respiro".</p><p>Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Su primera acción, por consiguiente, fue intentar respirar.</p><p>Vale, podía hacerlo. Lo hizo un par de veces tranquilo y luego frunció el ceño, evidentemente confundido, dejando que sus pulmones aceleraran el proceso por mero instinto de pánico.</p><p>Lo siguiente que hizo fue parpadear repetidamente, intentando, tal vez así, evitar quedarse ciego. Joder, la luz era terrible, como en el jodido dentista cuando te ponen el foco en la cara.<br/>Necesitó un momento para acostumbrarse a la luz, pero la realidad es que ni bien pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, por alguna razón desconocida, se palpó el cuerpo desesperado.</p><p>Empezó por su estómago, luego por su cuello, su rostro y sus brazos. Finalmente, intentó no hiperventilar.</p><p>
  <em>Cálmate. Estás entero, consciente y cada día mas desgraciado, pero aquí estás. Mira dónde estás.</em>
</p><p>Se hizo caso. Levantó la mirada y miró al frente. Luego, a los costados. Atrás, a los laterales. Arriba, abajo.</p><p>Miró en todas las direcciones posibles y nada había que le hiciera entender el entorno que le rodeaba. En vista a que estaba allí solo y no entendía nada, su mente comenzó a hacer lo obvio; a preguntarse cosas para no volverse loco.</p><p>Así que, antes que nada, se hizo la pregunta del millón, la que todos nos haríamos en un momento así <em>¿Dónde jodidas mierdas estoy?</em></p><p>Necesitamos, primeramente, situarnos en contexto.</p><p>Para empezar, no había muebles. No había puertas o ventanas. No había cortinas, no había colores, no había techo ni piso. No había árboles ni cielo. Tampoco paredes, tampoco un adentro o un afuera. No había ni una brisa. Ni frío ni calor. No había un algo.</p><p>No había nada.</p><p>Nada de nada.</p><p><em>Nada</em>.</p><p>De acuerdo, creo que no están entendiendo; no había nada. De verdad, <em>nada</em>.</p><p>¿Saben lo que es eso? ¿En verdad se atreverían a decir que pueden describir la nada? No pueden, jamás la han visto. Pueden creer que alguna vez se sintieron nada, pero no es así. Se han sentido pequeños y tristes, y eso, hace que la nada no pueda existir.</p><p>La nada es eso, pues, <em>nada.</em></p><p>No hay inicio ni final. Nada empieza ni termina. No hay aire, pero tampoco falta. Es suave y pesada, tal vez, no se puede comparar. Es de ningún color, pero lo es de todos.</p><p>¿Cómo se ve <em>ningún color</em>? No es posible imaginarlo, así que Tony la veía negra. La luz que lo cegó daba a entender que era blanca, ¿verdad? No tiene mucho sentido.</p><p>Pero, ¿cómo va a tener eso sentido si en principio nada lo tiene?</p><p>Tony tal vez la veía negra porque estaba jodidamente aterrado. A la vez, estaba aliviado de poder sentir algo, de ser consciente, de caminar y respirar.</p><p>Todo estaba negro, pero no oscuro. Una completa locura, empezando por lo más tonto de todo.</p><p>¿Que cómo sabe que no está oscuro? No es posible verificarlo, pero lo sabe de alguna forma. Y eso es, tal vez, porque como dije, la nada no es de ningún color. Y como nuestro cerebro no está capacitado para afrontarlo, nos obliga a ver uno de todas formas.</p><p>Por otro lado, entre medio de tanta nada, Tony seguía siendo Tony. Un alivio a medias.</p><p>Como no tiene la menor idea de dónde está situado, pasa a otra pregunta, bastante inteligente.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué demonios?</em>
</p><p>A partir de esta, que desencadena en su cabeza lo que vendría a ser el jodido pánico, llegan muchísimas más, todas intentando guiarle a una respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Acaso un experimento salió mal? ¿Me golpeé fuerte en la cabeza? Joder, ¿y si tuve un accidente o algo así y estoy en coma? ¿Eso es el coma? Joder y más joder.</em>
</p><p>De acuerdo, en realidad nada no podía ser, porque de serlo, Tony no sabría que se llama Tony. No podría pensar ni angustiarse como lo estaba haciendo.</p><p>Y si estuviese en un coma o algo parecido, podría escuchar todo lo que ocurría fuera, o eso había leído. Pero no escuchaba nada. Nadie llorando, ni el televisor de la habitación encendido, ni el pitido de las maquinas que le mantenían con vida.</p><p>Al no lograr conceder su condición, pasó a la siguiente fase; el recuerdo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí?</em>
</p><p>Un lacerante e inmediato miedo lo invadió cuando se encontró sin poder recordar que estaba haciendo un minuto antes de aparecer allí.</p><p>
  <em>Vamos, joder, usa esa cabeza de billones de dólares que tienes, ¡céntrate! ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí? Ha sido hace tres minutos, no puedes olvidarlo.</em>
</p><p>Bueno, no sabía si hace tres minutos exactos, porque no sabía dónde estaba, como había terminado allí ni si las leyes universales eran aplicables en ese contexto, así qu-</p><p>Esperen, ¿cerebro de billones de dólares? Era un genio. Un filántropo, un Playboy, un... ¡Sí! ¡Tony Stark! ¡Anthony Edward Stark! Joder, ese era, bien, joder. Era IronMan y un completo desastre.</p><p>Vale, tenemos eso que, en estas circunstancias, es bastante.</p><p>También, casi de inmediato y medianamente más tranquilo, tuvo la brillante idea de mirar su ropa. Tal vez eso le diera pistas, porque de igual manera, no había otra cosa a la cual aferrarse allí.</p><p>Ropa deportiva, de acuerdo, ninguna novedad. Sus bolsillos estaban vacíos. Llevaba su reactor intacto, la ropa en perfectas condiciones y... de verdad parecía equipado para entrenar.</p><p>Recordó que él solía vestirse cómodo para estar en el taller porque odiaba usar trajes, pero el conjunto que tenía era de los que usaba para ejercitarse.</p><p>Así que seguramente estaba... ejercitándose.</p><p>Vale, era una suposición, pero no recordaba. En su cabeza no había ninguna escena. Sí tenía algunas enfrascadas. Recordaba a sus padres, escenas de su infancia, eventos importantes, a Happy, a Rhodes, a Pepper, a...</p><p>¡Pepper! ¡Estaba trotando con Pepper! Joder, sí, eso. No sabía si era lo último que había hecho, pero se obligó a enfocarse en ella, ya que en sus nublosos recuerdos, llevaba exactamente lo mismo que llevaba puesto ahora.</p><p>Tenía como conocimiento general que habían cortado su relación en buenos términos y eran amigos. Que salían a trotar una vez a la semana y luego iban a almorzar, pero esa vez no fueron a almorzar porque... ¿Un mago? ¿Banner?</p><p>Banner.</p><p>Banner alterado, aferrándose a él como si fuese un salvavidas.</p><p>Algo había pasado. Se desesperó al no poder recordarlo de inmediato, sintiéndose un jodido anciano con Alzheimer, pero intentó no ser tan duro consigo mismo.</p><p>Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo, si era que lo tenía, si era que existía.</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos, u horas, quien sabe, logró recordar que estaba en una batalla con otras personas, pero no recordaba contra quien peleaba ni quienes estaban a su lado.</p><p>Banner y el mago estuvieron ahí, pero no todo el tiempo, así que estaba algo perdido.</p><p>De repente, de alguna forma inequívoca e intermitente, recordó un rostro y una voz que nada tardaron en congelarle la sangre.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>Peter estaba ahí cuando eso pasó. Él mismo lo nombró parte de los Vengadores porque tenía miedo de que murieran ahí y al menos, el chico podría haber cumplido su sueño. Le dio otro traje, el chico se coló en la nave y terminó con él en el espacio y...</p><p>Vale, vale, más despacio.</p><p><em>¿Cómo que el espacio?</em> ¿Estaba en el espacio ahora? Eso no tenía sentido.</p><p>No es que fuera un experto, pero él recuerda haber estado en el espacio una vez, durante dos minutos, pero no se veía en absoluto así. Además, de estar en el espacio, ya estaría más que muerto por la falta de oxígeno.</p><p>Parpadeó repetidamente.</p><p>Entonces... si no estaba en coma, desmayado o en el espacio... tal vez...</p><p>Tomó todo el aire posible y cerró lentamente los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>Hubo una vez, hace muchos años, donde Tony vio una película de ciencia ficción en la televisión.<br/>Estaba aburrido, moderadamente ebrio y algo cansado, pero de todas formas prendió el televisor, ignorando el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de irse a dormir que tenía.</p><p>La verdad es que no era un hombre de películas. No le fascinaban lo suficiente y no tenía tiempo de verlas, tampoco.<br/>Pero esa noche en particular mandó todo al demonio e intentó darle uso a los jodidos canales que pagaba en vano, en vista que allí vivía solo y su asistente, la señorita Potts, solo lo usaba para poner las noticias.</p><p>La película estaba empezada. De hecho, la batalla final estaba llegando a su fin y solo restaba ver el asqueroso, innecesario y cursi momento de los protagonistas diciendo frases mal actuadas y poco realistas, para finalmente besarse entre los rayos de sol mientras la cámara se alejaba.</p><p>Los personajes extras reaccionaban de forma exagerada y diferente al beso de ambos y la música le daba un cierre a la historia. Los niños ponían cara de asco y sacaban la lengua, los hombres se daban palmadas orgullosas o rodaban los ojos y las mujeres suspiraban enamoradas.</p><p>Una película de mierda. O tal vez no. Tal vez era buena, un clásico, una película amada por todos, pero a Tony lo ponían enfermo. Todas eran iguales, el mismo final.</p><p>Sus historias y aventuras nunca terminaban así; le parecía una mierda que idealizaran esas tonterías, porque luego uno crecía y se llevaba una amarga decepción.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, en el exacto momento en que miró a su alrededor y fue consciente de que algo había salido realmente mal, no pudo dejar de reproducir ese momento, ese en que los protagonistas intercambiaron esas frases tan trilladas, una y otra vez.</p><p>Recuerda a detalle sus rostros, sus voces y toda la escenografía del desierto. La mujer se veía preciosa, desaliñada como una jodida princesa. No se le había corrido ni el labial pese a que casi le cae una pirámide encima y el cabello lo tenía suelto, ondulado y bonito. Y el tipo tenía dos o tres rasguños en la cara, mugre a montones y respiraba agitado todo el rato, aún si el peligro ya había pasado.</p><p><em>"¿Me dirás que se siente morir?" </em>Recuerda que dice él, cuando la mujer había estado muerta tres minutos y luego había sido revivida.</p><p>A Tony le pareció tan basto y obvio que rodó los ojos ante la música de fondo y la celestial iluminación que les habían puesto.</p><p>La verdad sea dicha; se rindió ante aquella novedad mundana que era ver la televisión. Apagó la tele y se fue a dormir antes de saber lo que ella respondía.</p><p>Pero no importa, aquí lo importante es la pregunta.</p><p>Le había sonado descabellado, pero igual había oído de gente que había muerto un par de minutos y luego pudo regresar. Jamás se enfrascó en buscar entrevistas ni testimonios al respecto, porque no lo diría en voz alta, pero que jodido miedo saber de buenas a primeras con lo que te ibas a encontrar del otro lado.</p><p>¿Sería tan tonto como en los dibujos animados? ¿El cielo se vería lleno de nubes con una reja de oro? ¿El infierno sería todo rojo, con fuego y un demonio pateándote el trasero para obligarte a hacer trabajos forzados? ¿En el cielo te esperan todos tus seres queridos? ¿En el infierno revivías tus peores miedos una y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad? ¿Cuál religión llevaba razón? ¿Cuál Dios te esperaba? ¿Uno benevolente? ¿Uno vengativo?</p><p>¿Existía el cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿Dios, el diablo?</p><p>¿Reencarnamos? ¿Pasamos a otro plano?</p><p>¿Desaparecemos?</p><p>Joder, ¿lo hacemos?</p><p>Apuesto que aquellos que sufren de ansiedad, insomnio o inicios de depresión, se hicieron esta pregunta un mínimo de cinco veces en su vida y un máximo de tres millones.</p><p>Tony se la hizo muchas veces a lo largo de la suya, donde su contacto con la muerte fue tan cercano que casi es abrazado por ella.<br/>Vivió teniendo pesadillas, ataques de pánico y muchas otras cosas que prefiere guardarlas en su servidor personal.</p><p>Todos tenemos esa duda y nadie sabe qué responder.</p><p>Pero no más. Ya no os preocupéis amigos; Tony Stark, una vez más, tiene la respuesta.</p><p>¿Están listos? Porque joder, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo sabrán y tendrán que vivir con eso. Soñar con eso. Morir con eso. Están a tiempo de retroceder, de ponerse a hacer algo productivo y no tener que leer esta basura.</p><p>Hasta aquí llegó la oportunidad, ¿Estáis preparados? Va.</p><p>¡Sorpresa! No hay una jodida mierda del otro lado.</p><p>¿Les gustó? A Tony tampoco. Casi se cruzó de brazos indignado cuando entendió lo que había pasado.</p><p>La televisión y las expectativas eran una vil y cochina mentira. No había nubes, ni arcos dorados. No había angelitos ni cachorritos buscando mimos todo el día. Tampoco había demonios, fuego ni nada de eso.</p><p>Tony no sabía lo que era. No era la nada, al parecer, porque él mismo era algo, creía.</p><p>No era un cielo o un infierno. Tal vez era un limbo. Eso podía ser, tal vez.</p><p>Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque no habían sido consciente de su muerte cuando ocurrió?</p><p>No iba a mentir. No recuerda haber muerto, en realidad. Pero es que, ¿había otra explicación?<br/>Una batalla en el espacio y de repente eso.</p><p>Bueno, está bien, no recuerda la batalla, no sabe si hubo una. Recuerda al Mago Merlín, a Peter y... algunos más. No sabe quiénes, no los ubica, no ve sus rostros.</p><p>Recuerda que todos estaban alterados y que planeaban algo y ya no más. Joder, tuvo que haber una batalla.</p><p>¿Tal vez todo salió mal? ¿Tal vez eso era parte del plan y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo?</p><p>No podía más. Se aferró el cabello, tirando de este, enojado consigo mismo por no recordar. Algo le decía que se diera prisa, que el tiempo en realidad sí corría y que él no debería estar allí.</p><p>De acuerdo, recuerda el tiempo. Era relacionado a eso, ¿verdad? Tiempo, tiempo... gema del tiempo. Proteger la gema del Tiempo.</p><p>Fueron al espacio para protegerla.</p><p>Una parte de él no podía recordar, pero la otra sí. Era algo en verdad confuso.</p><p>¿Eso ocurrió?</p><p>¿Murió porque se quedó sin tiempo para detener lo que fuera que quería quitárselas? Sin recursos, sin refuerzos. Su ingenio no fue suficiente, su armadura especial tampoco. Siquiera los brazos de Peter lo pudieron sostener antes de que se desvaneciera como algodón de azúcar en contacto al calor.</p><p>Desvanecerse. ¿Desvanecerse?</p><p>Era horrible la forma en que sus recuerdos volvían, como bofetadas quemando como brasa ardiente. Tony se sintió caer de rodillas, aunque no flotaba, pero no estaba de pie antes.</p><p>Recordó haberse mirado las manos y verlas convertirse en cenizas lentamente. Sintió que lo poco que era se tambaleaba.</p><p>No sólo murió. Se desvaneció.</p><p>
  <em>Desapareció.</em>
</p><p>¿Eso fue? ¿Simplemente murió de la nada?</p><p>Estaba de pie intentando calmar a Peter que había comenzado a decir cosas alterado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras miraba a los demás y de repente... nada.</p><p>Despertó allí y no había sentido dolor.</p><p>Recuerda haber estado herido, pero no lo suficiente para morir.</p><p>Pero... no se sentía muerto. Es decir, no es como si supiera como se sentía estar definitivamente muerto, pero Tony se sentía bastante vivo.</p><p>Respiraba, no le dolía nada y estaba entero.</p><p>Tal vez no había muerto, tal vez lo habían transportado o...</p><p>¡Por un demonio, joder! ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! ¡¿Qué jodida pesadilla era esa?! Definitivamente estaba teniendo una jodida parálisis de sueño en su habitación y no podía despertar.</p><p>No podía ser otra cosa, no.</p><p>Comenzó a sentir como todo se rompía. Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar mientras su mente intentaba negar lo evidente.</p><p>Thanos, la capa que volaba sola, Peter.</p><p>
  <em>Peter, Peter, Peter.</em>
</p><p>Sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas, si es que aún las tenía.</p><p><em>Joder, no. Por favor, no</em>.</p><p>Ya no quería recordar. Ya no quería saber lo que sabía, pero se obligó a rememorar todo, como castigo.</p><p>Él le falló al chico.</p><p>Peter le vio morir. Su pupilo, su dolor de cabeza, su jodida buena razón para vivir había gritado espantado cuando le vio empezar a desaparecer. Lo hizo antes, cuando Thanos se fue. Como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.</p><p>Tony recordó que sus lágrimas fueron lo último que vio. Recordó haber intentado decirle que todo estaba bien por milésima vez, pero no pudo. Se quedó sin boca antes de soltar la primera palabra y sin oídos antes de escucharle gritar.</p><p>Se sintió desamparado de repente. Claustrofóbico.</p><p>¿Joder, siquiera el limbo podía poner una ventana? Sentía que el aire no le pasaba por los pulmones. Sentía que moría una y otra vez al ser consciente de que el chico se había quedado solo en el espacio.</p><p>Triste, solo.</p><p>Desesperado, solo.</p><p>Asustado, solo.</p><p>En el oscuro y frío espacio, jodidamente solo.</p><p>
  <em>Solo, solo, solo.</em>
</p><p>Mil veces, solo.</p><p>
  <em>Joder, no. No Peter. No él, todos menos él.</em>
</p><p>No era solo eso, era más. En un desenlace más positivo, si Peter lograba volver a casa, ¿Con qué se iría a encontrar?</p><p>¿Qué le esperaba de regreso? ¿Otra guerra? ¿Otra batalla? ¿Soportaría su muerte? ¿Peter había desaparecido también?</p><p>Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza y una desesperación tan palpable, que no determinó en absoluto los brazos que le sostenían para no caer, si es que podía hacerlo.</p><p>No los sintió, de verdad. En su cabeza sólo se repetía el día aquel donde el chico volvió temblando de una de sus patrullas por alguna cosa y él, dejándose abrazar e intentando ser un buen mentor, le dijo que no pasaba nada, que él lo iba a solucionar.</p><p>Siempre que Peter pasaba por un mal momento, él prometía lo mismo.</p><p>
  <em>Yo me encargo, yo lo soluciono. Yo te tengo, yo te protejo.</em>
</p><p>Patrañas. Basura. Puras mentiras.</p><p>—Tony— sintió un leve mareo al ser sacudido con fuerza, pero apenas podía respirar. <em>Escoria, basura. Le fallaste al chico, no tienes perdón</em> —. Vamos, respira profundo. Sostén el aire y suelta. Vamos, lo has hecho muchas veces, puedes hacerlo ahora.</p><p>No quería mejorar, no quería calmarse.</p><p>Morirse era lo menos que merecía.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar aferrarse al alivio, a la voz, al calor ajeno, a la posibilidad de no estar solo en ese jodido infierno, porque al final eso era.</p><p>Eso era el infierno. No había nada más que sus pensamientos.</p><p>Y nada podía ser peor infierno que eso. Que su odio por sí mismo. Que el repaso de todos sus errores y la completa incapacidad de solucionarlos.</p><p>No podía haber peor jodido infierno que haber dejado a Peter en peligro y no poder regresar a salvarlo. No poder consolar su llanto. No saber si estaba bien.</p><p>Dioses santos, era insoportable.</p><p>¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?</p><p>—¿Tony?</p><p>¿Había alguna posibilidad de volver? ¿De verlo? ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Qué-?</p><p>—¡Tony!</p><p>Lo seguían llamando, lo seguían consolando. Siguió la voz, necesitaba salir. Necesitaba tener el control, necesitaba hacer algo.</p><p>A medida que seguía los pasos e intentaba llevar su mente a lugar seguro, reconocía la voz un poco más.</p><p>Más y más, hasta que la recordó de un doloroso tirón.</p><p>—¿Rogers?</p><p>Steve Rogers. Esas dos cosas azules no podían ser otra cosa que sus ojos. Esos que Tony había extrañado hasta el cansancio. Sin duda, esos eran.</p><p>—¿Te puedes sostener? — asintió perdido y se puso de pie, casi alucinando, luchando por parpadear.</p><p>¿Steve? ¿De entre todas las personas?</p><p>Joder que cambiado estaba. Que distinto se veía en sus recuerdos y que nítido lo encontraba ahora.</p><p>Con la barba, ese traje, el cabello largo. Nada quedaba del jodido símbolo de América.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios haces en mi infierno personal? —-masculló sin saber cómo demonios sentirse por su presencia.</p><p>Aliviado o furioso. Desamparado, tal vez.</p><p>—¿Infierno personal? ¿Aquí estamos? —él le miraba insistente, agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo por horas.</p><p>—¿Realmente estás aquí? Joder, ¿también moriste? —le costaba procesarlo, no iba a mentir. Pero también le constaba que tuviesen que convivir en el mismo jodido espacio, tal vez por el resto de la miserable eternidad.</p><p>¿Era él? ¿O él mismo lo había creado para tener con quien hablar? Tal vez y eso era lo que pasaba. Tal vez necesitaba solucionar sus asuntos pendientes de alguna retorcida manera para poder, finalmente, dejar de existir.</p><p>Y Steve Rogers era definitivamente un asunto pendiente.</p><p>—Recuerdo Wakanda, Thor... Un guante dorado y... — no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y negar, sabiendo qué seguía. <em>Thanos</em>. Eso había pasado, la misma batalla en diferentes lugares. El mismo maldito resultado—. Oh. Joder. Joder, Tony.</p><p>—Perdimos—sentenció en voz alta, entendiendo de una vez lo mucho que todo se había hundido, más allá de sus muertes.</p><p>No sabía si era algún efecto tardío por la reciente muerte, pero iba recordando, más bien siendo consciente de las cosas, a un ritmo desesperante.</p><p>Por lo que había entendido, esa cosa morada planeaba eliminar a la mitad de la jodida población usando las gemas.</p><p>Así que, si habían fallado, la mitad del jodido planeta había muerto junto con ellos.</p><p>Si él y Steve estaban allí, encima de todo, la tierra había quedado desprotegido.</p><p>
  <em>Peter había quedado desprotegido.</em>
</p><p>—¿Cómo pasó esto? Todo fue tan rápido.</p><p>Tony de verdad sentía que alucinaba.</p><p>No solo era su muerte. Era Steve.</p><p>Ahí, tan cerca, tan distinto, tan real.</p><p>Dos jodidos años sin saber de él. Ni una llamada, ni una señal. Nada. Solo un teléfono prehistórico que de nada había servido, porque estaban demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo.</p><p>Y ahora, siendo totalmente consciente de la situación, y sabiendo que nada más se podía hacer, la rabia lo atacó sin piedad.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? — masculló entre dientes mirándole furioso —. ¡Joder! ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! — quiso meterse con él, empujarlo, golpearle, pero estando muertos no tenía puto caso. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, queriendo arrancárselo</p><p>—Tony... te dije que si me necesitabas-</p><p>—¡No te atrevas a culparme por esto! Me cargué la responsabilidad por Sokovia, por Wanda, por tus tonterías, ¡Pero no por esto, ¿me oíste?! — patrañas. Tony tenía plasmado en el corazón que todo eso era su culpa.</p><p>Si hubiese llamado cuando Bruce le dijo. Si hubiese llamado antes. Si hubiese...</p><p>Tantas posibilidades, tantos finales alternativos; ¿Cómo pudo todo terminar de esa forma?</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? —le detuvo antes de que el señor capitán de la nación comenzara a justificarse. Porque ni de coña ese hombre abriría la boca para disculparse—. No me importa. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Dejé al chico ahí afuera.</p><p>Peter. Peter no se le salía de la cabeza.</p><p>Pensar en él en el espacio, solo, le reventaba la cabeza. Sin comida, sin recursos, sin nave, sin saber qué hacer. Solo y pequeño.</p><p>Joder, <em>solo</em>.</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>—Mi chico está ahí afuera. Lo dejé solo. Él tuvo que verlo. Le dije que lo protegería de absolutamente todo y lo dejé verme morir— murmuró, rememorando una y otra vez su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus labios pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez. Y le jodía los nervios tener que estar encerrado con el capitán en vez de estar ayudando a su chico a volver a casa. Estaba temblando, rabioso, desesperado. Quería salir de ahí, <em>necesitaba </em>salir de ahí. Pero no había nada. No había nada de nada y no había a donde ir, así que todo su estrés por supuesto se lo iba a tirar a él —. ¡¿Dónde jodidos estabas?!</p><p>Steve lo miraba en silencio, con esa expresión entre la pena, la decepción y la sólida frialdad de un soldado respetable. Esa mirada tan jodida, tan engañosa, esa que tanto odiaba.</p><p>Steve nada más sentía pena por él. No estaba arrepentido, no iba a disculparse por lo ocurrido en Alemania. No se iba a disculpar por abandonarle, por dejarle con el corazón hecho pedazos en medio de la nieve, por traicionar la memoria de su padre. De hecho, apostaba todo lo que había tenido en vida a que Peter no le importaba un comino. No porque no le conociera, no porque en lo que al capitán respectaba, jamás lo había visto. Sino porque para él, Peter y muchos otros caídos en batalla, eran soldados. Sacrificios. Personas que sabían dónde se metían y que eran conscientes de que lo que hacían tenia consecuencias. Steve no se permitía pensar en que esas personas eran valiosas. Que dejaban una familia atrás, un montón de sueños sin cumplir. No lo hacía porque no podía. Si lo hacía, podría volverse loco, podría perder el norte, podría cuestionarse sus valores, sus ideales, todo lo que lo hacía quien era.</p><p>Pero Tony no tenía lugar en su corazón para comprender. No ver lo que era evidente, negarlo y dar vuelta la cara, enmascarando la muerte como algo que no tenía real valor, le decía que Steve solo era un cobarde. Solo un cobarde podía tener la desfachatez de poner el rostro que él ponía luego de no soltar ni una lágrima por las personas que morían bajo su yugo.</p><p>No podía ver fortaleza en él. Solo podía ver a un mentiroso, un hombre tan arraigado a la antigua, tan orgulloso en sus propios términos, que no podía disculparse siquiera con la mirada.</p><p>Pensó que lo había perdonado ya. Pensó que aquella vocecita que le pedía que lo llamara para arreglar las cosas de una vez, eran la evidente prueba de que el amor era más fuerte que lo demás. Que ambos se habían equivocado de cierta forma y que debían dejarlo atrás.</p><p>¿El asunto de Barnes? Podría hasta decir que lo había tratado en terapia. No tenía nada contra Barnes. Controlado por Hydra, no consciente de sus actos, arrepentido. Vale, perdonado.</p><p>Steve era el problema. Steve, el mentiroso, el traidor. Steve mirándole con cara de pena fingida.</p><p>Steve, que le importaba tres carajos verle romperse más allá de la vida y la muerte. Que le había dejado el alma hecha pedazos, que le golpeó tan duro que a Tony se le fueron hasta las ganas de levantarse de la cama.</p><p>Steve, para quien la muerte de Peter, lo conociera o no, no valía nada, pese a que Tony se estaba volviendo loco.</p><p>Le estaba viendo ahí, alterado, esclavo de todos sus miedos y solo le miraba. No intentaba nada, solo miraba.</p><p>Joder, quería alejarse de él. Quería que dejara de verlo así, como si Tony fuese el que estaba mal en todo eso.</p><p>¿Acaso siempre iba a ser así? ¿Siempre sería Tony el loco de remate, el insensible hijo de perra que hace todo mal? ¿El equivocado? ¿El de la moral cuestionable?</p><p>Joder, estaban muertos, sí. Nada peor podía pasarles, no. Pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Tenía tan vacío el corazón como para no volverse loco al pensar en las posibilidades? ¿O solo era Tony teniendo otro ataque de pánico?</p><p>Tal vez era eso. Alterarse de esa forma no podía arreglar nada, pero estar calmado, o fingir estarlo, amenazaba con volverle loco.</p><p>Llegados a ese punto en el que ambos se miraban al borde de arrancar una discusión, pensó que nada más podía sorprenderlo. Y por un momento, creyó estar en lo cierto.</p><p>—Creo que esto no va a ayudarnos en nada.</p><p>Dio un respingo ante la tercera voz que se apareció justo a su costado izquierdo. Steve retrocedió un paso, seguramente igual de sorprendido, porque de verdad, no había forma que no lo hubiesen visto llegar. Frente a ellos, como si lo hubiese estado todo ese tiempo, lo miraba ese hombre evidentemente más alto que él y por demás cambiado.</p><p>Tan cambiado, que si no fuese porque Steve pronunció su nombre, Tony jamás lo hubiese reconocido.</p><p>—¿Thor?</p><p>¡¿Cómo que Thor?! Ese no se parecía en nada a lo que él recordaba. No había mirada chispeante, barba abundante ni cabello largo. El jodido dios del trueno parecía haber sido sustituido por uno completamente diferente.</p><p>Definitivamente eso era una maldita locura.</p><p>—¿Tú también? — Steve se le acercó apresurado, intentando tener la mente en frío para poder juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, cosa que Tony definitivamente no podía hacer en ese momento, aún si sabía que debía. Aprovechó ese instante para regular su respiración y sostenerse en sus cabales, esperando que la tercera presencia tuviese algo más para agregar—. ¿Llegaste a hacer algo más? ¿Viste algo más?</p><p>Tony supuso que compartieron el campo de batalla, porque ambos se miraban de aquella forma, con cierto entendimiento. Se veían como si de verdad, hubiesen presenciado una masacre.</p><p>—Creo haberme ido antes que tú. Y no he sido el único—le aclaró con evidente angustia. Steve estaba agitado, Thor decaído y Tony casi catatónico. La realidad es que él no sabía cómo lo habían vivido ellos, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en nada más que lo que había dejado atrás.</p><p>Su cabeza volvía al chico una y otra vez.</p><p>—¿De dónde saliste? Si desapareciste antes, ¿por qué yo llegué primero? —esa pregunta sí que logró atraer su atención. Era cierto, allí no había nada. El concepto de espacio-tiempo bien podría ser una ilusión, pero la pregunta había que hacerla.</p><p>—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, no me escuchaban— les informó, recuperando un poco de su personalidad. Thor los miraba como antes lo hacía cuando ellos no entendían de qué hablaba; como dos seres pequeños que nada más causaban ternura—. Y ellos tampoco podían.</p><p>No necesitó señalar a nadie, porque de repente, había mucha gente ahí.</p><p>Y todos parecieron conscientes de los demás al mismo tiempo, como si de verdad, hubiesen estado allí todo el rato y jamás hubiesen sido capaces de verse.</p><p>Con un vistazo rápido, Tony logró reconocer a unos cuantos.</p><p>Pudo ver a Wanda, a Sam, a Clint, a algunos que estuvieron en el espacio con él y Peter. Reconoció a el rey T'Challa, y a algunos más, inclusive a personas que no había visto en su vida. Todo aquel espacio comenzó a llenarse de más y más personas, pero no las suficientes para que su espacio personal fuese invadido.</p><p>Podía verlos por todos lados, aunque no estuviesen más arriba que él o debajo. No estaban a la misma altura, pero no se sobreponían. Nadie flotaba sobre él ni él flotaba sobre nadie. No podía definirlo, pero podía ver bastante desde donde estaban.</p><p>Él y Steve olvidaron por completo la conversación que antes sostenían y se miraron visiblemente aturdidos con la situación.</p><p>Lamentablemente, o por fortuna, no tuvo tiempo de sacar conjeturas, preguntar cosas ni idear un plan, porque lo que ocurrió a continuación le dejó las palabras atascadas a la garganta.</p><p>El blanco y negro de la nada, el piso que no existía y los caídos en batalla, desaparecieron.</p><p>No, al revés. Tony desapareció.</p><p>O reapareció.</p><p>¿Cuál podría ser el concepto adecuado si al abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en el mismo lugar donde recordaba haber estado hace, tal vez, una hora atrás?</p><p>Estaba en Titán. Estaba allí, de pie, respirando. Completamente desubicado y perdido, pero allí estaba.</p><p>Tal y como al principio, se aseguró de respirar, de constatar que tenía todo su cuerpo en condiciones, la misma ropa y ninguna herida.</p><p><em>¿Qué jodidos ha sido eso?</em> La cabeza le iba a explotar, no tenía dudas. No creía estar preparado para entender de buenas a primeras lo que había ocurrido allí. ¿Eso había pasado de verdad? ¿O solo fue producto de su imaginación?</p><p>Suponía ridículo habérselo inventado, porque después de todo, él hubiese situado a Steve y Thor, al menos físicamente, como la última vez que los vio en persona. Jamás hubiese podido imaginar a Steve con Barba y Thor con cabello corto.</p><p>¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Había reaparecido? ¿Fue una trampa? ¿Una broma? ¿No había muerto? ¿Fue parte del plan? ¿Dónde estaba Steve? ¿Thor?</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando?</p><p>Al girarse, pudo ver al fortachón y a la muchacha con antenas que estaban también cuando todo ese desastre ocurrió. Le tranquilizó un poco notar que se veían igual de perdidos que él pero, por otro lado, necesitaba respuestas urgentes. Después de todo, jamás había sido un hombre de paciencia.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Quill? — El hombre le miraba a él y miraba a su compañera, intentando constatar que ninguno podía verlos.</p><p>—¿Y Nebula?— La chica preguntó, buscando a la otra mujer que iba con ellos. Tan rápido como escuchó esa pregunta, a Tony se le vino otra a la cabeza, que prefirió guardársela para sí mismo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde está Peter?</em>
</p><p>Barrió con la mirada todo el lugar y notó que además de ellos tres, no había ninguna otra alma rondando por allí.</p><p>Ni Peter, ni el tonto que no sabía que Mississippi estaba en la tierra, ni la chica de color azul, ni el Bibidi Babidi Bum estaban allí.</p><p>Joder, las teorías lo asaltaron sin piedad. El pánico se hizo de él en el preciso instante en que notó que Peter no estaba donde lo había dejado hace menos de una hora. Así que todos se pudieron de acuerdo en algo; separarse. Buscar la nave donde ellos habían ido, revisar bajo todo ese desastre y encontrar a los cuatro que faltaban.</p><p>Tal vez habían quedado heridos y buscaron un lugar acorde para sanar, para armar algún plan, para intentar traerlos de vuelta.</p><p>¿Pudieron haber desaparecido también? Sí, podría ser, pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaban?</p><p>Se hizo mil preguntas, recorrió toda su zona y nada. Volvió al punto de encuentro esperando buenas noticias, pero tampoco encontraron a nadie.</p><p>Ni a la nave, ni a los demás.</p><p>Supusieron entonces que habían sobrevivido y que habían ido a la tierra por refuerzos, a unirse a la batalla o algo. Las teorías eran varias, y ninguna esperanzadora. Porque después de todo, lo que les había pasado lograba que imaginaran los peores escenarios posibles.</p><p>Y antes de que pudiera volverse loco, unas chispas que logró reconocer al instante, comenzaron a formar un círculo en el aire.</p><p>Dorado, chispeante y, a decir verdad, alucinante. Un portal se abrió frente a ellos y aquel hombre que bien recordaba entró flotando por ahí, con su capa y su rostro imperturbable. Les miró rápido y asintió al contar, al parecer, a los que esperaba encontrarse.</p><p>Tony iba a preguntar lo obvio. Estuvo a nada de casi zarandearlo por una explicación, hasta que de repente, recordó algo jodidamente importante que se le había escapado de las manos cuando su capacidad de recordar era casi nula.</p><p>Lo recordó fresco, reciente, igual de desesperante.</p><p>—Tú. Tú negociaste la Gema del tiempo— murmuró. Recordaba, sí. Recordaba que se la había dado voluntariamente a Thanos a cambio de algo más.</p><p>—¿A que te refieres? —no se fijó en quien había preguntado, porque no necesitaba más ruido en su cabeza.<br/>Sí, pudo verlo claro. Su memoria estaba intacta y fresca, como si no hubiese tenido un ataque Alzheimer veinte minutos atrás.</p><p>—...A cambio de la vida de Peter—finalizó, recordando con espeluznante detalle aquel momento. El exacto instante donde Peter, en medio de él y Thanos, se había cruzado para recibir un ataque buscando protegerle.</p><p>Recordaba que algo le habían clavado y que no se veía nada bien. El chico sangraba y se retorcía adolorido, mientras el gigante frente a él solo seguía lastimándolo. Tony se había paralizado por dos miserables segundos y había visto la escena palideciendo por completo.</p><p>Peter iba a morir. No había dudas. No importaba si Tony se ponía de pie en cuestión de segundos e intentaba detenerlo, no iba a poder hacer nada.</p><p>Y ese hombre, el que ahora había reaparecido frente a sus narices, negoció la gema, a pesar de haber dicho que podría sacrificarlos sin parpadear con tal de protegerla. La negoció para salvar al chico, que miraba todo sin entender porque estaba haciendo eso, pero claramente aterrado de morir.</p><p>Recordó que luego de que Thanos tomase la gema y desapareciera, Peter se dejó cauterizar la horrible herida por él y la selló un poco más con sus telarañas, para poder aguantar hasta volver a casa.</p><p>—No hay tiempo de explicar nada. Estamos de vuelta. Han pasado cinco años y nos necesitan. Estén listos.</p><p>Vale. Eso necesitaba un poco de contexto. Un poco de consideración, joder, una maldita explicación.</p><p>No pudo preguntar nada, porque ahí al fin lo pudo entender.</p><p>Murió. De verdad, ahora estaba seguro.</p><p>Murió. Estuvo muerto. Por cinco años.</p><p>
  <em>Cinco años.</em>
</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que cinco años?—los dos seres a su lado preguntaban sin parar, pero el mago flotante no daba señales de poder responder.</p><p>La mente de Tony estaba estancada en una espiral de blancos y negros. Era como si la sangre hubiese dejado de fluir y el oxígeno no le llegara al cerebro.</p><p>
  <em>Muerto. Cinco años.</em>
</p><p>Para él solo habían pasado unos minutos, tal vez una hora, tal vez unos segundos. Pero no; en su mundo, su universo, su realidad, el tiempo había pasado sin piedad, sin reparos y sin aviso.</p><p>
  <em>Cinco jodidos años.</em>
</p><p>—Tenemos que darnos prisa. Luego les explico todo; ahora tienen que centrarse en lo que acabo de decir.</p><p>¿Cómo podía ser siquiera posible? ¿Cómo de repente existía una forma de bloquear esa información y ajustarse a las circunstancias? Y es que Tony siempre había presumido ser un especialista en ello, pero todos tenemos un límite.</p><p>La idea de haber muerto no lo dejaba reaccionar. No podía entrar en pánico, asustarse o aliviarse. No se movía, solo miraba al hechicero como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas.</p><p>Y joder, ni eso sería tan extraño como haber vuelto de la maldita muerte.</p><p>—¿Quién nos necesita?—la muchacha de voz suave y antenas, parpadeaba con esas preciosas pestañas largas y estudiaba todo intentando mantener la calma y haciendo las preguntas pertinentes para la ocasión, cosa que se agradecía —¿Para qué?</p><p>—Thanos ha vuelto. Peter no aguantará mucho más.</p><p>El aire se le atascó en los pulmones, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió como podía volver a respirar. Le aterraba la simple idea de su pupilo enfrentándose solo a esa cosa, pero el saber que había sobrevivido a todo ese desastre le llenaba de un alivio indescriptible.</p><p>De solo saberlo, de entender que la vida le estaba entregando una nueva oportunidad para protegerlo, para dejarse de tonterías y hacer las cosas bien, Tony se recompuso de inmediato.</p><p>Cuadró los hombros, tanteó su reactor con suavidad y se dejó envolver por esa armadura que, para santos milagros del divino más allá, estaba intacta.</p><p>Se mordió la lengua cuando cruzó una significativa mirada con el hechicero. Joder, las preguntas eran infinitas, pero su mirada prometía una explicación a futuro y debía conformarse con ello.</p><p>De momento, había un muchacho que lo necesitaba y, fiel a su estilo, en primera fila pensaba formarse para protegerle.</p><p>—¿Peter? ¿Cuál Peter?— la duda no ofendía, porque recordaba que uno de sus compañeros llevaba el mismo nombre.</p><p>Pero Tony lo sabía. Lo sabía porque su chico era excepcional. Fuerte, obstinado, una ejemplo de que las generaciones futuras eran mejores que la suya.</p><p>Así que alzando el mentón con orgullo, haciéndose de esa soberbia que tanto solía caracterizarle, humedeció sus labios y sonrió, con la mirada fija en el portal que se abría frente a ellos.</p><p>—Mi Peter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy mega nerviosa de estar subiendo esto. Siendo que me van a hundir porque seguro escribo cualquier cosa jajaja pero bueno, es lo que hay así que espero al menos poder entretenerlas♥</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Supongo que ya notaron que este fic va de lo que hubiese pasado—según yo— si Peter hubiese sobrevivido al chasquido en lugar de Tony. No va a ser un fic muy largo, espero que se animen a seguirlo y a tenerme paciencia con las actualizaciones ♥</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii. When the party's over.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"But nothin' is better sometimes<br/>Once we've both said our goodbyes<br/>Let's just let it go<br/>Let me let you go"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>When the party's over; Billie Eilish.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Les habían pateado el culo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De acuerdo, no era de menos admitirlo. Muchas veces había lanzado un golpe y le habían devuelto cinco. La verdad era que cuando se trataba de maleantes de poca monta o ladrones nerviosos, él salía ganando y sin un rasguño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero cuando alguien de su tamaño, con entrenamiento especializado o poderes se le aparecía, Peter admitía que le daban batalla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero solía ganar. Le pateaban el trasero, volvía a casa hecho un desastre y sangraba más que en toda una vida, pero ganaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo daba todo. Solía despreciar y hacer oídos sordos de los regaños del señor Stark y aunque se ganaba reprimendas y castigos por su osadía, también sabía que había hecho lo correcto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y pese a que no era una novedad estar herido o cansado, sí lo era perder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde el exacto momento en que comenzó a controlar mejor sus poderes y el traje que le regalaron se adaptaba mucho mejor a él que sus pijamas, Peter dejó de fracasar en algunas cosas. No en todas, claro, pero tenía su lista de victorias y buena fama entre los vecinos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que perder una batalla semejante y encima superando en número al adversario, era algo que le costaba procesar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Era arrogante? No, jamás. No podía permitírselo. Pero teniendo a IronMan y a otros seres del espacio de su lado, Peter esperaba que todo saliera bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no. El tipo con el que estaban peleando obtuvo lo que estaba buscando de ellos y desapareció, dejándoles allí tirados como si sus poderes, sus armaduras y sus armas no sirvieran para nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claro que lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Tony. Lo buscó, lo encontró y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo así y aguantándose el agudo dolor de sus heridas. La más jodida la tenía en el abdomen y si no fuese por su radioactividad, sabía que ni podría ponerse de pie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y, quien sabe, tal vez ni estaría vivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando verificó que todos seguían allí, vivos, aunque cansados, se permitió un suspiro pequeño para entrar en materia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vale. Perdieron, seguían varados en el espacio; ¿Qué procedía?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fue hasta un segundo después que notó que algo definitivamente no iba bien. Por mero instinto, volteó a ver a la chica con antenitas que hasta donde recordaba, tenía algún tipo de poder extrasensorial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y cuando vio su rostro fruncirse con la vista clavada en él, supo que no era su imaginación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tenemos que... tenemos que volver— la herida le escocía. Joder, dolía como ninguna otra había dolido antes, pero había algo peor en todo eso. Algo que recordaba haber sentido una vez, pero no recordaba en donde.—. Algo está mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A su lado, su mentor le miraba como quién mira a un cachorrito asustado. Era obvio que pensaba que estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria o de pánico, pero, aunque seguro parte de eso era cierto, Peter estaba seguro de que lo que sentía era real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Parker, tranquilízate. Estas herido y asustado, todos estamos alterad-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡No! ¡Algo va mal! — insistió, comenzando a levantar la voz. Sentía que la sensación se volvía más intensa, más grande con el pasar de los segundos—. Tenemos que volver, señor Stark. Algo está por pasar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tiene razón, algo pasa— la chica fortaleció su punto y sus compañeros le miraron extrañados, pero confiando en lo que les decía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo sabes eso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿No lo sienten? —ignoró la pegunta de su mentor y se agarró el pecho. La sensación estaba sofocándole. Entendía que ellos no tuvieran sus poderes, pero algo tan asfixiante y asqueroso no podía ser pasado por alto. No, ese aroma podrido, oscuro y nauseabundo definitivamente tenían que estar oliéndolo también. Si no fuese porque ella también arrugo el rostro, pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco. Sintiendo que se descomponía, miró al mago en busca de ayuda—. ¿No puedes abrir un portal? ¡Tenemos que volver a casa!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, el hombre se mantuvo impasible pero igual de frustrado que ellos. No se puso de pie, ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Solo pudo mirar fijamente a Peter y negar suavemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No hay nada que hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquello pareció volver todo peor. Peter dejó de enfocarse en el olor solo para intentar callar a esa vocecita insoportable que le decía que algo malo se acercaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar, se esforzó por serenarse. Pero sus instintos estaban fuera de control. Necesitó sentarse un momento mientras escuchaba como todos comenzaban a desesperarse ante las palabras de Strange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡¿Por qué le diste la gema?! — No supo quién lo dijo, pero él tenía la misma interrogante. ¿Qué sentido había tenido toda esa batalla si al final, le había cedido la gema como si nada? Peter recordaba que lo hizo para salvarle la vida y, aunque la idea de morir no le apetecía, no esperaba vivir a costa de algo tan importante. Antes de oír una respuesta, escuchó el jadeo asustado de la chica. Peter abrió los ojos, sabiendo que no podía intentar calmarse ante algo que lo acechaba. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba aferrarse a lo único que siempre lograba ponerle los pies sobre la tierra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Señor Stark? —Esas eran casi sus palabras de seguridad. Siempre había bastado con decirlas para que su mentor se hiciera cargo del problema, para que fuera en su ayuda o le enviara refuerzos. Pero lejos de sentirse a salvo, esa vez su voz salió insegura, titubeante, como si decirla hubiese estado mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se miraron un momento. Peter sentía sus propias lágrimas nublarle la mirada y el corazón latiéndole en las orejas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo definitivamente estaba mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y lo supo con certeza ante aquel ligero tirón en su estómago. Sus ojos viajaron a la muchacha y vio como esta, presa del desconcierto, se volvía cenizas ante los ojos de todos los presentes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se formó un silencio absoluto. Todos cesaron de parpadear y definitivamente dejaron de respirar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No llegó a escuchar lo que dijo el más grande de ellos antes de también desaparecer, pero sí sintió sus propios sollozos comenzar a aparecer de a poco, silenciosos y sumamente dolorosos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba pasando. Lo malo había llegado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Drax! — el hombre del espacio que estaba con ellos comenzó a voltear a todos lados, entrando en completa desesperación, terminando de alterar sus miedos—. Mantis, no. ¡¿Qué es esto?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo hizo— la mujer azul murmuró esas palabras con odio y casi con resignación, como si hubiese sabido desde el principio que no había caso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Peter no pudo evitar de ninguna manera buscar a la única persona ahí que podría solucionar ese desastre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Señor Stark? — cuando el hombre volteó a verle con incredulidad y una ligera histeria en la mirada, Peter lo supo. Lo supo y sus sollozos solo se incrementaron de forma agónica—. Tony, no. No, no, por favor, no me dejes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comenzó a trastabillar para ponerse de pie. Demasiado adolorido, asustado y catatónico como para poder hacerlo sin torpeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Chico, tranquilo, estoy justo aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Lo vamos a solucionar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, no, por favor no te vayas. No me dejes, no me puedes dejar—caminó apresurado hacia él y se tiró a sus brazos, importándole un cuerno su herida, su dignidad y la compostura. Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía en esas condiciones, clavándole los dedos en la espalda e intentando fundirse en él. Tony le devolvió el abrazo apenas, intentando no tocarlo demasiado, pero queriendo igual tranquilizarle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Chico, contrólate, todo va a estar bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, Señor Stark, no. ¿Qué hago sin usted? No me deje, por favor, haré lo que sea. — se separó apenas de él y acarició con fuerza el cabello en su nuca, intentando que entendiera, que comprendiera que se les acababa el tiempo.—. Usted sabe lo que siento, lo sabe, se lo dije, ¡No me puede dejar así!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Peter-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eso fue todo. No importó cuando Peter gritara, Tony se volvió cenizas entre sus dedos y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que nada tenía solución. Que no habría abrazo de May, chocolate caliente y noche de películas que le hiciera superar lo que acababa de pasar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo último que escuchó antes de ver al hechicero también desaparecer, fue un murmullo que a Peter lo llenó de tristeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Era la única forma.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sentarse antes de abrir los ojos, con la respiración agitada y las pestañas pegoteadas entre sí, se había vuelto costumbre.</p><p>La verdad era que Peter ya no sabía lo que era dormir. No recordaba la última vez donde había dormido sus correspondientes ocho horas, donde no le dolía la espalda, no le ardían los ojos y no le escocía el alma.</p><p>Se despertaba a los gritos y llorando y no había quien para calmarle.<br/>La escena se repetía una y otra vez. Entre sueños aún recordaba con nitidez aquel momento donde Tony desaparecía entre sus brazos. La forma en que el olor a muerte y la sensación de estar perdiendo la cordura se hacían de él y le incapacitaban por completo antes de poder hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>No sabía si despertar era más difícil que dormir, pero definitivamente era más doloroso. Se dormía por inercia, por mero cansancio de su cuerpo, pero despertaba por la insoportable claridad en la que sus recuerdos se presentaban ante él.</p><p>Probablemente no había sido tan terrible, ¿quién sabe? Peter sentía que cada noche se volvía peor, más trágico y más terrible. Algunas noches no desaparecía, sino que explotaba, o caía de lleno al piso, o moría de formas escandalosamente sangrientas. En otras, Tony le decía que no se sentía bien antes de morir. En algunas lloraba y, en las peores, le echaba la culpa de todo.</p><p>Una vez despierto, entre sollozos y temblores, intentaba encender la lámpara de su respectiva mesa de luz, pero no alcanzaba y su creciente llanto le impedía moverse, así que F.R.I.D.A.Y la encendía para él. Ella se encargaba también de bajar la luz a un punto acogedor, a equilibrar el color de las luces y aumentar o bajar la temperatura de la habitación, todo en silencio, todo calculado. Lo que sea para que Peter pudiera pasar por ello de la forma más confortable posible.</p><p>Él no decía nada, pero por dentro lo agradecía. No sabía si era un protocolo creado anteriormente por Tony o quien fuera, pero funcionaba, así que lo dejaba estar.</p><p>Luego de lograr sonarse los mocos e intentar serenarse, Rhodes entraba a la habitación con un vaso de agua, con voz calma y caricias mudas en la espalda. El coronel ya no entraba corriendo asustado al escucharlo gritar, porque lamentablemente, se había acostumbrado. Algunas veces le llevaba un té, otras, agua, otras, nada. Claro que seguro le preguntaba de antemano a F.R.I.D.A.Y qué podría estar necesitando, intentando hacer lo mejor que podía. Algunas veces le acompañaba en silencio, y otras, le decía que se calme, que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo.</p><p>Pero Peter no lo estaba. No volvería a estarlo nunca más, se decía. Ya nadie estaba a salvo. No con los Vengadores desechos, con Tony muerto. El trío favorito de ese equipo había muerto y con ellos, las esperanzas de poder defender el jodido planeta.<br/>Esa rutina de terror en la que se convirtieron sus noches, se había vuelto costumbre en el casi deshabitado complejo de los Vengadores.</p><p>Happy pasaba más de la mitad de sus días allí. Se encargaba de mantener todo en relativo orden y de abastecer el lugar con lo que se pudiera necesitar, como antaño. Pepper había comenzado a ir más seguido, llevando su trabajo al sofá que siempre ocupaba en las tardes mientras intentaba sacar adelante a la empresa de la cual ahora era dueña. Y Rhodes vivía allí desde antes que él; eso era todo.</p><p>Solo eran ellos cuatro, pero cuando todos volvían a las obligaciones—las cuales eran más que nunca debido a todo ese lio en el cual sobraban responsabilidades, pero faltaban personas— Peter se quedaba solo.</p><p>Y en aquellos momentos donde solo podía escuchar el eco de sus suaves pisadas sobre la moqueta, pensaba que volver a casa fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Volver a la tierra parecía ser un error, porque Peter vivía, pero Tony no lo hacía.</p><p>¿Qué sentido tenía volver después de ese monumental fracaso?</p><p>No podía dejar de repasar una y otra vez aquel evento detalle por detalle.</p><p>Pensaba en cada golpe, cada ataque y cada estrategia y se torturaba por horas pensando en qué pudo hacer diferente. Había llegado hasta pensar que, si usaba más fuerza o torcía su tobillo apenas un poco más a mas hora de dar una patada, todo hubiese sido diferente.</p><p>Tal vez si no le hubiese agarrado aquel ataque de histeria, hubiesen podido mantener la cabeza en frío y solucionarlo.</p><p>Y en eso se resumió el primer maldito mes.</p><p>Se enroscaba en una frazada de May y se quedaba tirado en el sofá todo el día, mirando un punto fijo e intentando entender dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Encendía el televisor y cuando se daba cuenta de que el mundo seguía girando, los días pasando y la gente intentando seguir viviendo, lo apagaba.</p><p>No podía entenderlo. No podía dejar de pensar que todo debía ser una maldita broma.</p><p>¿Cómo podían seguir? ¿Cómo se miraban al espejo manteniendo esperanzas? Peter odiaba decirlo, pero él siquiera podía imaginarse bañándose, vistiéndose bien y perfumándose para salir a la calle, donde los días todavía eran soleados, los pájaros aun cantaban y la naturaleza seguía haciéndose de esos lugares que quedaron abandonados.</p><p>No, definitivamente no tenía las fuerzas para nada de ello. Las había perdido allí, en Titán, gritando, llorando y tomando lo poco que quedaba de las cenizas de Tony mientras intentaba juntarlas, unirlas, guardarlas para ver si al llegar a la tierra, había algo que pudiese hacer.</p><p>Después de uno vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, Quill y Nebula decidieron que no había de otra que ir a la tierra. Tenían que llevar a Peter, tenían que hablar con los que habían quedado para ver si había alguna miserable posibilidad de arreglar ese desastre.</p><p>Pero nada salió bien. La nave se había averiado y no hubo nada en los recuerdos que tenía de sus clases de robótica y sus clases improvisadas en las tardes de los sábados con Tony que pudieran repararla, así que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para mantenerla funcionando.</p><p>Quill había insistido en estar solo los primeros días. Se hizo una bolita en alguna parte de la nave y se dedicó a ignorarlos, intentando lidiar con su propio dolor.</p><p>Por otro lado, Peter intentó salir de esa caja llena de resignación e intentó llevarse bien con Nebula, que parecía bastante complicada y con un carácter de temer. Intentó pensar que, al llegar a la tierra, si es que llegaban, encontrarían algo o alguien que pudiera solucionar el problema. Se volvería a poner la armadura de IronSpider y haría todo lo que le dijeran que haga.</p><p>Con ese intento de positivismo, Peter se dedicó a enseñarle algunas cosas a Nebula, decidido a distraerse lo más posible. Le enseñó algunos juegos, algunas expresiones y le contó sobre su vida. Cuando Quill notó que ellos al menos lo estaban intentando, decidió unírseles, compartiendo su música, la cual Nebula claramente odiaba y Peter desde luego no conocía.</p><p>Pero los días pasaron y la poca comida que había comenzó a escasear. Peter decidió ser generoso con sus raciones, cediéndole más comida a Quill, con la excusa de que sus poderes le ayudaban a contener mejor el hambre.</p><p>Una basta y cochina mentira, claro. Pero no importaba. Tony no estaba para darle un zape en la nuca y May no podía ver que no se estaba alimentando como era debido. De todas formas, no había agua, el oxígeno se acababa y ellos seguían flotando en la deriva. Si no moría de hambre, sería de sed o por falta de aire.</p><p>¿Consideró el suicidio? No. Le constaba, pero primero ser del equipo del Capitán América antes que rendirse. Las chances que tenían de que un milagro ocurriera eran pocas, pero él no bajaba los brazos. No podía bajarlos, porque se lo debía a<em> él.</em></p><p>Y menos mal que no lo hizo, porque cuando comenzaba a sentir que no lo aguantaría mucho más, una mujer preciosa envuelta en luces doradas, llegó para sacarlos de ahí y llevarlo a casa. El viaje no fue ni largo ni corto. Peter sentía que flotaba de lo débil que se sentía, así que rápidamente dejó de ser plenamente consciente del tiempo, gastando las energías que le quedaban en grabar audios dentro de su traje, para despedirse de May en caso de no lograr volver a casa.</p><p>Pero se pudo, y pese a que Nebula tuve que ayudar a los dos humanos a bajar de la nave, se sintió confortado cuando Happy corrió hacia él preocupado y lo sostuvo, de esa forma que Ben solía hacerlo cuando se caía en el parque o de la cama por andar saltando como tonto sobre el colchón. Y cuando Happy lo vio, Peter corrió la mirada, incapaz de decirle lo que bien todos querían saber. Por supuesto que Rhodey preguntó por Tony en voz alta, con la mirada acusadora y desconfiada y claro que Peter estalló en llanto mientras se aferraba a Happy lo más que le daban las manos.</p><p>No quiso centrar su atención en nada que no fueran las manos de Happy ayudándole a sentarse una vez dentro del complejo y los pinchazos en los brazos cuando comenzaron a ponerle sueros por la deshidratación.</p><p>Allí se enteró que el Capitán América y Thor también habían desaparecido. Romanoff se veía tan afectada como él, pero mantenía la compostura gracias a todos sus años de entrenamiento, mientras la mujer que lo había rescatado en el espacio interrogaba con poco tacto a los que habían bajado del espacio.</p><p>Peter intentó responder como pudo. Solo dijo que había sentido un malestar espantoso antes de verlos desaparecer; ese mismo que sintió la noche que Ben falleció. Relató la batalla tragándose las ganas de llorar y nombró a Tony solo las veces necesarias. Mencionó que Strange había negociado la gema por su vida y se encogió en el asiento por la culpa.</p><p>Ahí empezaron las preguntas. ¿Lo conocías de antes? ¿Por qué te salvó a ti? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te dio algo?</p><p>En todas, Peter negó sin saber qué responder. Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados y el cansancio le nublaba la vista por momentos, pese a que, gracias al suero y su recuperación acelerada, se sentía mucho mejor físicamente que unas horas atrás.</p><p>Cuando no pudieron tomar más información de él, pasaron a los demás.</p><p>En algún momento, Quill estalló furioso consigo mismo y con los demás por la muerte de sus amigos y Peter dejó de prestar atención para poner sus ojos sobre algunos registros de desaparición que parpadeaban al azar; lo que sea con tal de no volver a escuchar sobre esa batalla.</p><p>Así fue como se enteró de la peor parte de todas.</p><p>Y es que May, su preciosa y querida May, tampoco estaba. Preso del cansancio y abrumado por el interrogatorio, siquiera llegó a preguntarle a Happy si podía llevarle con ella. Mientras estuvo flotando en la inmensidad del espacio, su único consuelo era saber que, al llegar, iba a poder meterse entre sus brazos y llorar todo lo que le dieran los ojos. Ella lo arrullaría como cuando era niño, sostendrían una charla donde él diría las peores cosas de sí mismo y ella le refutaría todo. Beberían algo caliente y mirarían películas toda la noche, para luego quedarse dormidos en el sofá.</p><p>Pero no. Hasta eso le habían quitado. Y él ni siquiera lo había podido imaginar. No, cuando se acordó de May estando allí arriba, solo pensó que ella estaría muy preocupada por él. Que seguro al no encontrarle entre sus compañeros de la escuela hubiese llamado a Happy nerviosa y, probablemente, hubiese armado un escándalo en el complejo cuando el hombre le dijera que no tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar.</p><p>Y, aun así, cargando con todo ese dolor, Peter lo intentó. Puso toda su fe en los que quedaban y se subió a la maldita nave cuando Nebula dijo dónde demonios estaba el hijo de perra que le quitó todo lo que tenía. Se peleó con Happy y Rhodes a los gritos y obstinado, se subió a la nave, poco dispuesto a no ser parte de ello.</p><p>Thanos debía estar débil por el chasquido, así que cosa de nada debería ser quitarle el guante e interrogarlo para saber cómo demonios funcionaba. Si tenían que torturarlo, lo harían. Si tenían que cortarlo en pedacitos, Peter el que más.</p><p>Nunca le había ocurrido, pero una asquerosa sed de venganza le nublaba la vista. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado, pero era esa adrenalina, ese odio tan denso el que le sostenía de pie, aferrado a la idea de que, una vez que esa cosa estuviera muerta y tuviesen el guantelete, todo estaría bien y las cosas volverían a ser como antes.</p><p>Pero para cuando llegaron y se encontraron con que las gemas ya no estaban y por tanto no había forma de hacer volver a nadie, Peter se faltó a su propia palabra.</p><p>Si bien se había prometido jamás matar a nadie, solo necesitó las patas doradas de su armadura para atravesarle la cabeza al titán, sin darle siquiera un segundo para decir sus últimas palabras. ¿Tarde? Muy tarde. Si no hubiese sido un mocoso débil, no estarían en esa situación. Si no hubiese querido ser el amigable vecino y hubiese activado muerte instantánea, <em>Tony seguiría vivo.</em></p><p>Detestó hacerlo. Detestó sentir como rasgaba la carne, como se agrietaba el cráneo y como aquello solo pudo hacerle dueño de un nivel de tristeza irrefrenable. Matar era una mierda y ni siquiera matarlo a él se había sentido bien.</p><p>No había nada que hacer. Viajaron hasta allí con una esperanza, con todas las energías puestas en ello y al final, nada. Solo obtuvo una fría y vacía venganza que no significó nada.</p><p>Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y tuvieron que volver a casa con las manos vacías.</p><p>Eso fue todo. Al llegar, Peter ya no quiso hablar con nadie. No quiso terapias ni consuelo. No quiso volver a la escuela, no quiso recuperar su apartamento, no quiso más nada.</p><p>Al demonio con la maldita vida. La hija de perra, mejor amiga de la muerte, <em>que le quitaban todo.</em></p><p>A sus padres, a Ben, a May y a Tony.</p><p>Joder, Tony. Su mentor, su amigo, su soporte, el amor de su vida. Su crush, su favorito, su héroe, su ídolo. Su todo. Su Tony.</p><p>Recordarlo solo lograba hacerle llorar. No podía recordarle con una sonrisa, no podía verle en vídeos, en fotos, en noticias. Peter quería jamás volver a oír de él, porque la sola mención le quitaba el aire.<br/>Los ataques llegaban, la mente se le disparaba a cualquier lado y Rhodes, su ahora tutor legal, ya no sabía qué hacer con él.</p><p>Así que la pauta fue clara.</p><p>
  <em>No mencionaremos más a Tony frente a Peter. No más fotos, no más industrias Stark en todos lados. Quiero el edificio limpio, porque necesito que el chico se recupere. Que lo procese y que vuelva a levantarse.</em>
</p><p>Decidieron que podían intentarlo, después de todo, las personas procesan la muerte de forma diferente. Algunos se enfrascan en el recuerdo y otros solo quieren olvidar. Algunos hablan de eso a todas horas y otros buscan pasar de página. Y Peter se había vuelto un zombi que pensaba en miles de cosas a la vez, pero no abría la boca.</p><p>Y, así y todo, con o sin hablar de Tony, Peter no colaboraba.</p><p>No quería colaborar, estaba harto. Al demonio con todo el mundo. A la mierda la escuela, la universidad, el futuro, al diablo Spiderman que para nada había servido.</p><p>Estaba harto de todo y muy cansado y nada más quería dormir y repasar cada cosa que hizo mal, todas y cada una de ellas, hasta grabarse en la cabeza que nada tenía sentido. Hasta que la última gota de miseria manchara su alma y le consumiera de una vez por todas.</p><p>No se trataba solo de Tony, era todo. Cada persona que lo quería, cada persona que Peter amaba terminaba muriendo. ¿A qué había venido a la vida entonces? ¿A condenar a sus seres queridos? ¿A sufrir? ¿Cómo podían pedirle que lo superara y siguiera adelante? No le entraba en la cabeza como luego de ser víctima de toda esa mierda, podía volver a empezar.</p><p>Estaba harto de volver a empezar. Nunca habría un hogar para él, nunca tendría una familia de verdad, nunca iba a poder estar con nadie ni enamorarse de nuevo, porque era evidente que, si lo hacía, volverían a dejarlo solo.</p><p>Y como si todo aquello no fuese suficiente, algo impensado ocurrió.</p><p>No fue de golpe, sino una especie de gradación negativa, lenta y silenciosa.</p><p>Empezó con él intentando sostener una lata de refresco que terminó en el piso. Peter siempre había sido patoso. Se le caían las cosas todo el rato desde que era un niño y eso no había cambiado mucho, solo que, con sus reflejos súper amplificados, podía atrapar las cosas hasta con el maldito pie y jamás fallaba.</p><p>Al principio pensó que era desgano. No se sentía bien, se la pasaba llorando y rechazando alimentarse bien. No hacía ejercicio y era normal que se sintiera físicamente débil. Pero con el pasar de los días, se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban al piso y ahí se quedaban. No porque no intentase tomarlas, sino porque no podía darse cuenta de qué tanto les tomaría llegar al suelo. No reaccionaba al verlas caer, no calculaba ángulos de forma automática y su cuerpo no actuaba antes de pensar. No, Peter veía las cosas resbalarse de sus manos y no lograba reaccionar a tiempo para sostenerlas.</p><p>Fue de a poco, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde.</p><p>No pudo volver a adherirse a una pared. No podía dar volteretas sistemáticas en el aire. No podía levantar ni siquiera la mesa de café que estaba en la sala con ambos brazos. Su capacidad auditiva se redujo a la que tenía antes de que la araña le picase y debía usar lentes para leer, como antaño.<br/>Hasta temía que su asma fuese a volver, pero por suerte, no ocurrió ni un evento que le llevase a confirmarlo.</p><p>Y para cuando intentó hacer lagartijas en su habitación solo para probar su punto, se encontró no aguantando hacer más de cinco sin cansarse. El diagnóstico fue claro; había perdido sus poderes. No sólo había decidido voluntariamente dejar de ser Spiderman, sino que su cuerpo había estado completamente de acuerdo con él.</p><p>Eso no le hizo sentir mejor. Una cosa era tomarse un descanso o colgar el traje por razones personales y otra muy distinta era ya no tener opción. Si alguna vez quería regresar, no podría.</p><p>No sé lo dijo a nadie porque no quería causar más problemas o preocupaciones, así como temía que, al ya no ser especial ni importante, lo dejasen a la deriva. Tuvo que comerse la cabeza y llorar preocupado a solas, sintiendo que no tenía con quien hablar de esas cosas. Ninguno de ellos tenía poderes. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que podía sentirse perder eso que sentía que le hacía especial, así que no tenía caso; Peter simplemente tuvo que adaptarse e intentar calmarse.</p><p>Sería como muchas otras veces había querido, ¿cierto? Muchas veces se había quejado de tener que faltar a fiestas, bailes y citas por sus responsabilidades como amigable vecino, y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de ser alguien normal. Después de todo, con o sin poderes, él ya no era digno de ese traje. No tenía derecho a portar esa máscara ni a fingir que su labor servía para algo.</p><p>Se lo repitió en silencio una y otra vez, todos los días, hasta que simplemente dejó de hacerlo, asumiéndolo como una realidad.</p><p>Y ese fue su pensamiento todo ese primer mes. Sin familia, sin casa y sin poderes, Peter se encontró vacío, sin motivaciones y sin una miserable razón para vivir.</p><p>Claro que eso fue hasta que Virginia le suplicó que le acompañara a la empresa para ayudarla con algo, ya que su asistente había desaparecido y no tenía tiempo de contratar a nadie más con todo el jaleo que había alrededor.</p><p>Peter no supo que le hizo levantarse ese día y acompañarla. No supo de donde saco fuerzas o si más bien fue la resignación haciéndose de su cuerpo, pero si las cosas no se habían ido al demonio antes, si la vida no le había lastimado lo suficiente, entonces levantarse ese día del sofá, sí que lo hizo. Solo que no lo sabría hasta mucho después.</p><p>Aquella mañana no abrió la boca en todo el camino.</p><p>Virginia iba tranquila a su lado, murmurando algunas cosas a su intercomunicador, siempre trabajando, siempre atendiendo llamadas y resolviendo problemas. Sentía la suave mirada a su costado de vez en cuando, pero ella no intentaba sacarle de su burbuja.</p><p>También sentía la mirada de Happy desde el espejo retrovisor, y por suerte, tampoco lo interrumpía.</p><p>Peter miraba por la ventana de a ratos, porque no quería verlos a ellos dos. Volvía la mirada a sus manos cuando ver la ciudad la cerraba el estómago. Y vagaba los ojos por el asiento que tenía delante para no ver sus manos. Esas débiles e inútiles manos que no pudieron sostener a Tony. Las que estuvieron manchadas de sus cenizas por días, las que se tuvo que dejar lavar en medio de un ataque de llanto, negando aterrado al ver que lo que quedaba de Tony desaparecía sin dejar rastro.</p><p>No había lugar donde pusiera la vista que lograra hacerle sentir cómodo, y para cuando estaba por pedirle a Virginia una disculpa y a Happy que le devolviera al complejo, el auto aparcó y notó que ya habían llegado.</p><p><em>Ya estás aquí. Solo tienes que entrar, ayudar a Virginia y volverás al sofá</em>.</p><p>Extrañaba el sofá. Llevaba solo treinta y dos minutos fuera de este y un insoportable picor en las piernas le rogaba que fuera corriendo hacia él para cobijarse entre miles de frazadas y cerrar las cortinas, durmiéndose como un bebé en el medio de la oscuridad.</p><p>No obstante, la nueva dueña de Industrias Stark no le dejó tiempo para pensar y, honestamente, Peter jamás creyó poder amarla tanto.</p><p>Le hacía llevar y traer documentos, imprimir nuevos, revisar la agenda, llevar y traer café y otras cosas que no le dejaban meter la cabeza en un pozo para gritar.</p><p>Por unas hermosas y largas cuatro horas y media, Peter pudo sentir un pequeño, muy diminuto, resquicio de paz. Su cuerpo agradecía moverse, su cerebro la actividad y, su corazón, los latidos.</p><p>El problema fue cuando ella atendió una llamada sumamente importante, sin dejarle nada para hacer.</p><p>Peter había desistido de un teléfono celular, porque temía no recibir mensajes de sus amigos. Podía sonar tonto, pero la ansiedad que se adueñaba de él era más fuerte que la duda de saber si ellos seguían vivos.</p><p>No estaba listo para saberlo. No estaba listo para volver a la escuela y encontrarse con que Ned y MJ no estaban. Tampoco podía soportar la idea de que estuvieran.</p><p>Lo poco que podía quedar de su antigua vida que ahora parecía tan lejana, le daba miedo. No podía siquiera soñar con acercarse a Queens ni que hablar de su traje de Spiderman.</p><p>Para ser honesto, siquiera sabía dónde había quedado y no quiso preguntar que hicieron con él.</p><p>Así que, sin teléfono, inquieto y sin tener nada para hacer, Peter comenzó a curiosear por la habitación. Repasó con la mirada los cuadros sobrios, el escritorio de diseñador, los estantes, el sofá que nadie parecía usar y, por último, el ventanal.</p><p>Era un bonito día, así que de inmediato apartó la mirada.</p><p>Desarrolló una inmediata aversión por el cielo. Odiaba verlo, levantar la mirada y saber que, por allí, lejos, vagaban las cenizas de Tony.</p><p>Quiso desechar esa idea de su cabeza ni bien apareció, pero no pudo.<br/>Su asquerosa ansiedad comenzó a hacer de las suyas y las preguntas se hicieron a su alrededor sin puñetera piedad.</p><p>¿Se sentirá solo allí arriba? ¿Será consciente en algún otro plano? ¿Tendrá frío? ¿Y si tal vez existía una forma de regresarlo si retenía las cenizas y lo había echado a perder?</p><p>¿Tony podía verle ahora?</p><p><em>Sí, y está jodidamente decepcionado de ti. Eres un despilfarro de oxígeno. Un inútil. Un niño débil a quien la palabra "héroe" le queda grande. Él debería estar aquí, no tú</em>.</p><p>Parpadeó rápidamente intentando alejar esa vocecita minúscula que cada día se hacía más fuerte y se alejó del ventanal, dándole la espalda. No, no debía dejarse llevar por eso.</p><p>Tony no podía verle, no podía escucharlo, no podía sentir nada. Tony descansaba, Tony estaba bien en alguna parte. No allí, no con él, pero sí en alguna parte.</p><p>Se cobijó con aquel pensamiento y se obligó a curiosear más por la habitación, intentando llevar la mente a algún entorno cómodo. Tal y como lo venía haciendo durante toda la mañana.</p><p>Acariciando los muebles nuevos y dejándose llevar por la pulcra y bonita voz de Virginia a sus espaldas, continuó delineando los cuadros minimalistas, absorbiendo sus colores parcos y neutros, las formas abstractas y las pinceladas desprolijas.</p><p>Y caminando por allí, chocó la punta de sus pies con una caja sin tapa, acumulada con otras, llenas de objetos personales. No eran muchas, pero si había algo que a Peter siempre le había gustado, era reciclar.</p><p>Amaba pasarse por callejones a la salida de la escuela y, por más que se había llegado a avergonzar en miles de ocasiones, nada era más gratificante que encontrar objetos funcionales y rotos que podría usar para practicar. Así le había conseguido un DVD a May y una Nintendo vieja para él.</p><p>Mirando por el hombro que la jefa no estuviese mirando, se sintió divertido al comenzar a curiosear entre las cajas en secreto, cuidando que nadie le viera. Era como un pasatiempo, un extenso mapa lleno de posibilidades. Encontró lapiceros, adornos bastante feos y seguramente caros y algunas tonterías que poco interés podrían lograr en un chico de su edad.</p><p>Pero al fondo, muy al fondo de una de las cajas, encontró algo. Tanteando con los dedos supo lo que era y le desilusionó saber que un doctorado enmarcado o un cuadro feo de poco podían servirles, pero de todas formas debía quitarlo de allí para hacerle más lugar a sus manos.</p><p>Lo quitó con prisas y casi entusiasmado, hasta que notó que no era ningún diploma. Era una fotografía y él estaba en ella.</p><p>Virginia seguía muy ocupada para notarlo, pero Peter necesitó sentarse un momento cuando un intenso mareo lo azotó al recordar aquel día donde Tony le había recogido de la escuela para llevarlo al complejo. Camino a las instalaciones, le dijo que, ya que se pasaba los fines de semana encerrado con él en el taller, aprendiendo, bien podrían hacerlo oficial.</p><p>Ese día, Tony le consagró como su pupilo de forma oficial, entregándole hasta un certificado que lo catalogaba como un estudiante destacado de la fundación Septiembre. Bromeó con él diciéndole que ahora hasta tenía su autógrafo, puesto que su firma estaba justo allí, al lado de su nombre.</p><p>Y la verdad, no recordaba cuando tomaron la foto. Podía encontrar en su memoria fragmentos en los que reía mucho mientras Tony intentaba lucir fastidiado, logrando verse totalmente adorable para él. Había sido un gran día, porque esa vez pasó toda la tarde junto a Tony mientras participaba en su rutina diaria, lo cual le había hecho sentir enormemente cercano a él.</p><p>Y esos días se le hacían tan lejanos, que sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar por un momento, congelando sus dedos contra el marco de madera pulida donde descansaba la definición de felicidad.</p><p>Lejos de sentirse feliz ante el recuerdo, no pudo evitar soltar de golpe el cuadro, importándole poco si se rompía o no.</p><p>Todas esas cosas que estuvo tocando, eran de Tony. Los lapiceros, los adornos, hasta los bolígrafos.</p><p>Todas cosas de Tony. Tony, que estaba muerto y que por eso iban a tirar sus cosas, como si no significaran nada para nadie. Como si el hombre que había salvado vidas e inspirado a multitudes, no le importase a nadie.</p><p>A nadie.</p><p>
  <em>Tony está siendo olvidado y es tu culpa.</em>
</p><p>Cerró los ojos desconcertado ante la ráfaga de oraciones que comenzaron a bailar desquiciadas detrás de sus ojos. Las voces eran cada vez más fuertes y el concepto de realidad simplemente se disolvió frente a él, sin dejarle nada a lo cual aferrarse.</p><p>
  <em>Deberías haber muerto en su lugar.</em>
</p><p>Jadeó incrédulo al no poder deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y las ganas de tirarse del cabello para intentar controlar su respiración lo azotaron sin piedad.</p><p>¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría arreglar eso si ni siquiera podía lidiar consigo mismo?</p><p><em>Él podría solucionarlo, no como tú</em>.</p><p>El aire se volvió espeso y un zumbido insoportable le aturdió. Olvidó si estaba acompañado o solo, porque sus pulmones comenzaron a arder al sentir que no podía respirar.</p><p>
  <em>Si hubieses sido más fuerte, Tony aún seguiría vivo.</em>
</p><p>Se puso de pie de golpe y buscó desesperado una salida. Una puerta que le llevase afuera, una ventana que pudiera abrir. Lo que sea que le diera algo de oxígeno, porque frente a las adversidades, Peter temía encontrarse a sí mismo sufriendo un ataque de asma, si es que este había vuelto.</p><p>No se detuvo al escuchar los llamados de Pepper, la cual, al verle salir despavorido, había colgado el teléfono. Se quitó a Happy de encima cuando este vino a preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, luego de cruzarle justo cuando salía por la puerta.</p><p>Ignoró empleados, secretarias e intentó concentrarse en dejar de trastabillar. El cuerpo le temblaba entero y llegó un momento en que no se pudo sostener por su cuenta. Inclinado y casi de rodillas, apoyó la frente contra una pared fría, rendido ante el hoyo que comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus pies.</p><p>—¿Chico?</p><p>Peter negó. No sabía a qué le decía que no, pero no podía hablar. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba haberse vuelto menos que una sombra de lo que solía ser.<br/>Los ataques de pánico le atacaban sin piedad a todas horas, todos los días y, terco como una mula, se negaba a asistir a terapia.</p><p>Sabía que luego de ese ataque no le admitirán más excusas y, en vista que no estaba mejorando, le harían iniciar sus sesiones con un jodido psiquiatra. Tendría que comenzar a medicarse, a llorar en un sofá con una persona analizando sus movimientos y hablar de cosas que nadie jamás podría entender.</p><p>La idea de hablar de lo que había pasado le daba náuseas, casi tanto como ver la imagen de Tony en una fotografía.</p><p>Sentía que el piso se había vuelto hielo. Tenía agujas en los pulmones y las uñas lastimadas por intentar agarrarse de la sólida superficie, sintiendo que en realidad el piso podía abrirse en cualquier momento y llevárselo para abajo.</p><p>—De acuerdo, ven aquí. Tranquilo, tranquilo— escuchaba a alguien a su lado. No procesaba bien su voz ni lo que decía, pero podía sentir que el agarre en sus antebrazos era firme y cálido al tacto. Se dejó levantar como un muñeco de papel y siguió negando, intentando encontrar un rumbo entre todo ese desastre para volver a la normalidad—. Respira, haz lo que yo. Sigue mi voz y nada más.</p><p>Parpadeó, pero los ojos le ardían y se nublaban por las lágrimas que había soltado sin darse cuenta. Podía notar que una mano grande estaba sosteniendo la suya contra un pecho ajeno. Notaba latidos de un corazón y una respiración profunda.</p><p>Intentando imitar aquel ritmo, cerró los ojos otra vez y se dejó guiar.</p><p>—Eso es, chico. <em>Te tengo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Te tengo.</em>
</p><p>Peter abrió los ojos de repente al recordar que Tony le solía decir eso a cada rato. Cuando lo encontraba desobedeciendo, cuando le veía robarse sus donas a escondidas para luego acusar a Happy de habérselas comido, cuando entrenaban y llegaba a tiempo para sostenerle, salvándole de caer. Cuando llegaba como refuerzo a alguna batalla que le estaba costando o cuando Peter necesitaba desesperadamente hablar de algo que lo estaba consumiendo.</p><p>—¿Estás de nuevo con nosotros? — levantó la mirada y definitivamente se decepcionó al no encontrar a su mentor. Si bien era completamente consciente de que ya no iba a volver a verlo, una parte de él esperaba que se hubiese hecho un milagro—. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. Es una mierda, te va a encantar.</p><p>Eso podría haberle hecho reír tres meses atrás, donde aún era un muchacho que recordaba cómo era esbozar una sonrisa, pero en aquel momento, donde se sentía completamente expuesto y diminuto, su rostro se frunció automáticamente y sintió las lágrimas volver a tomar control de la situación.</p><p>¿Por qué no podía tomarse eso como los demás? ¿Por qué no podía ser más como Rhodey o Pepper? Ellos no andaban llorando por todos lados y seguían con sus vidas, porque era lo que había que hacer,<em> era todo lo que se podía hacer.</em></p><p>No había otra solución que esa y, sin embargo, Peter nada más podía llorar y esperar a que todo sea una pesadilla.</p><p>Al parecer, Tony bien podría estar vilmente decepcionado de él.</p><p>—Lo siento, señor— murmuro quedito, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. No importaba si se disculpaba en silencio, en voz alta o en sueños, sentía que Tony jamás lo iba a perdonar.</p><p>Que no merecía en absoluto ser perdonado.</p><p>—No, no, nada de eso. Está bien, ven— la persona que se había tomado el tiempo de frenar sus actividades para ayudarlo, le sostuvo y le ayudó a sentarse. Peter no se fijó dónde estaba, tampoco se dio cuenta que lo dejaron solo un par de segundos hasta que le extendieron un vaso con agua fría—. Bebe aquí— tomó el vaso frio entre sus dedos pálidos y le dio dos miserables sorbitos, odiando la fría sensación en su boca—. ¿Eres un pasante?</p><p>—No, no. Solo... vine a hacer algo y... —no quería sostener una conversación. Quería volver al complejo, porque no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir haciendo nada más. Había tenido suficiente y el desgaste emocional que cargaba le quitaba más energías que cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Escucha, tengo una hora para almorzar y hoy sirven pasta, creo que hay tres salsas para elegir. Y tú te ves como si no hubieses comido en semanas, así que vas a acompañarme y luego te llevaré de nuevo al lugar de donde te escapaste, ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>Hubiese querido decir que no, pero si se ponía a pensarlo, esa era su mejor opción. Si volvía a la oficina de la señorita Potts, iba a tener que dar explicaciones y soportar el jaleo de Happy.</p><p>Y de momento, no tenía una explicación que pudiera dar.</p><p>Así que solo asintió secamente y se dejó guiar, sin prestar real atención a nada ni nadie. Si el hombre le había vuelto a hablar, él no lo escuchó.</p><p>En su cabeza nada más se repetían esos momentos que había vivido con Tony, donde el mayor siempre lo pescaba haciendo tonterías. Esas que recordó de repente al haber escuchado la frase que tan feliz le había hecho, en todos los sentidos posibles.</p><p>No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué Tony tenía una fotografía con él en su oficina? No había visto más de ellas. Tony era el tipo de persona que si bien sabía que lucía bien y era extremadamente fotogénico, odiaba tener fotos suyas o de otras personas en sus espacios personales. Lo encontraba deprimente y de mal gusto, casi tétrico e innecesario.</p><p>Pero ahí estaba. Aun diciendo todas esas cosas, su mentor se había dado la tarea de escoger una fotografía donde él estuviera, imprimirla, enmarcarla y llevarla hasta su escritorio. Como si cuando tenía un día extenuante, ver esa fotografía le diera energías para seguir o le robara una sonrisa bajo los ojos cansados. Porque también era muy común que, en medio de reuniones, papeleos o días insufribles, Tony lo tuviese en el discado rápido para distraerse de toda la mierda que le volvía loco durante los días más estresantes.</p><p>Si se aburría en una reunión, le mandaba mensajes. Si tenía mucho papeleo y decidía darse un descanso, le llamaba mientras bebía un café, terminando por aceptar una video llamada y pasar horas hablando con él, mientras Tony terminaba de llenar sus papeles y Peter hacía la tarea.</p><p>Era en esos casos de típico abatimiento donde su mentor pensaba en él y no pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez desconocida al imaginar que podría encontrar cierto alivio en su persona cuando las cosas iban mal, tal y como le ocurría a él.</p><p>Por primera vez en lo que él consideraba muchísimo tiempo, pudo pensar en Tony sin tener ganas de vomitar. Sin volver a su horrible muerte, sin culpa, sin lágrimas. Una oleada ridícula de esperanza se hizo de él por unos segundos y, antes de que pudiese estirar sus labios en una pequeña y triste sonrisa, fue interrumpido por una voz ajena.</p><p>—¿Te sientes mejor?</p><p>Peter no supo en qué momento habían llegado, pero evidentemente habían casi cruzado el edificio hasta la cafetería, donde un plato de pasta humeando descansaba frente a él. Había un refresco de uva que seguramente había escogido en automático mientras pensaba en sus cosas y, en la silla de en frente, el hombre que se estaba encargando humildemente de él.</p><p>—Un poco— aceptó, dándole un sorbo a su refresco y un bocado a la comida. No estaba nada mal, si le preguntaban. Últimamente no comía mucho ni solía sentirle sabor a nada antes de ir a escupirlo con asco, así que podía considerar ese el almuerzo más delicioso de todos.</p><p>Atacado por un hambre voraz que hacía mucho no sentía, Peter se comió todo lo que había en su plato, todo su refresco y hasta los dos panes que venían con eso.</p><p>—Yo solía comer como tú cuando tenía tu edad, supongo— levantó la mirada apenado por estar comiendo como un animal. Últimamente era muy poco consciente de su entorno, así que fácilmente había olvidado que estaba acompañado—. Ten, no voy a comerme esto.</p><p>El desconocido le extendió una manzana y Peter se tomó su tiempo para tomarla.</p><p>Inevitablemente, no pudo evitar sentirse confortado por su sonrisa. Solía estar rodeado por Happy y Rhodes en la mayor parte del día, y si bien agradecía lo que hacían por él, sentía que eran demasiado serios y apegados a su edad para poder desenvolverse con comodidad.</p><p>Happy solía vivírselas refunfuñando y Rhodes era... bueno, un Coronel del ejército. No los veía sonreír mucho ni tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, así que la mirada tranquila frente a él bien podía estar alineándole las jodidas energías.</p><p>¿Estaba mal sentirse más tranquilo con un completo desconocido?</p><p>A Happy lo conocía desde hace un par de años ya, pero no hablaban demasiado de cosas reales. Era el punto medio entre él y Tony, el que le alcanzaba al complejo y a veces a la escuela si se daba la ocasión. Lo quería y todo, pero no le contaba sus cosas ni cómo se sentía, temiendo que resoplara o no lo entendiera.</p><p>Y el Coronel, si bien le agradaba, no lo conocía en absoluto. Solo sabía de él lo que Tony le había contado y por más amigo de su mentor que haya sido, no significaba que sería fácil acostumbrarse a su temple siempre serio y recto. Ninguno sabía bien cómo abordar la relación que llevaban, así que Peter no había ni intentado esforzarse, porque Rhodes lo hacía por ambos. </p><p>No obstante, esa persona frente a él parecía amigable, un poco más joven que ellos dos, tal vez, y en vistas que le estaba ayudando sin conocerlo, se le hacía muy amable.</p><p>Peter le dio un mordisco a la manzana y disfrutó el sabor dulce y la textura ideal de la fruta, sin poder evitar sonreír al tragar.</p><p>—Soy Peter— murmuró sin pensar, mirándole curioso. Él asintió y sonrió más en su dirección, logrando que, por primera vez en meses, ese dolor pesado en su estómago se convirtiera en cosquillas.</p><p>—Un placer, Peter— el hombre de ojos azules extendió su mano hacia él y Peter la tomó, atreviéndose a estirar más la sonrisa con un fino sonrojo en la punta de la nariz—. Me llamo Quentin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, segundo capítulo. Seguro muchas esperaban la batalla y el reencuentro de Tony y Peter, pero hey, falta mucho desarrollo para llegar a eso. Tenemos que averiguar las razones de Strange para salvar a Peter y no a Tony, si Peter va a recuperar sus poderes, su evolución y como logró traerlos a todos de vuelta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por otro lado, introduje a Quentin. ¿Por qué? No hay porque. Me gustan los personajes tóxicos, y creanme cuando les digo que es necesario para la trama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pd: Espero que se haya entendido la referencia de la manzana. Ya saben, Adan, Eva, fruta prohibida, bla bla bla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No las aburro mas, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ♥</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>